A Prohesy of a Peculiar Sort
by Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy
Summary: PostVoldemort, Harry has a wierd dream about a new prophesy he must complete, but it's demanding in a strange way. SLASH! But I'm not telling the pairings, so if you don't like nonbook pairings, dont read! Summary inside. Rating just in case
1. The Dream

Title: A Prophesy of a Peculiar Sort

Summary: Through his dreams, Harry finds out he is destined to lead a peculiar life. Post-Voldemort. SLASH!!! I'm not revealing the couples yet, so if you have any objection to non-book pairings, don't read. R&R if you're interested, though

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So ha! On with the show!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

Harry was dreaming.

He had figured out he was dreaming very quickly by the fact that he was looking at himself from another person's point of view. His dream self seemed to know the script, so Harry tagged along, wondering what was going on. They walked down a familiar yet strange Hogwarts corridor side by side.

The dreaming Harry was just starting to wonder where Hermione and Ron were when a long-fingered hand grabbed the shoulder of the other Harry and roughly wheeled him around to face the owner of said hand. The dreaming Harry stopped and turned to see –

"Harry! Wake up, rise and shine, whatever; just get your lazy arse out of bed!" Ron bellowed in Harry's ear. Harry awoke with a start, sending his friend a dirty look.

"What, am I late?" Harry asked with a yawn, placing his black rimmed glasses neatly on his nose.

"No." Ron said, and with that, he walked out of the room in the direction of breakfast. Harry groaned, but knew it was too late to try to get more sleep. He stifled another yawn and got dressed quickly in order to get to breakfast. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his friends Ron and Hermione. Harry buttered himself a piece of toast before turning to Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione." He said. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Harry. Did you have that dream last night?" She asked. Harry could practically feel all the Gryffindor eyes on him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, but it stopped where it did last time. Right before I see whose hand it is." He said, and the eyes turned back to their breakfasts. The truth was, Harry had been having this same dream for a couple weeks, and almost everyone wanted to know who this elusive long-finger-handed person was. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe next time." She said encouragingly. Then she stood up, shouldered her bag, and went off in the direction of her first class. Harry sighed.

"Maybe I might have seen it if someone hadn't bellowed in my ear this morning." Harry said, turning a suggestive eye to Ron.

"Step off." He said and Harry chuckled before heading to his class.

The day went by as almost every day had gone by for the past few weeks. He went to his classes, he got homework, he got questioned about his dream, and he went to his common room for the night. The Slytherins snickered at him, the Ravenclaws turned a nose at him, except for Luna, of course, the Hufflepuffs fled from him, and his fellow Gryffindors were nice to him, but Harry had been feeling a little like a person on the outside looking in. He really didn't have a purpose to life anymore, now that Voldemort was dead, except to find out who the person with the long-fingered hand was. He knew that, pretty soon, the attention he was gaining from his strange dream would run out and, as much as he hated himself for it, he was desperate to keep the suspense going. Maybe Snape, rest his soul, had been right about him. Maybe he was an attention-seeking, arrogant teenage boy with nothing to shoot for. But maybe that was all about to change with one night where the dream went beyond the hand…

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy!!! But the next chap is already up, so you're fine


	2. Beyond the Hand

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, but I will let you know when I do… hahaha, right!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Beyond the Hand

Harry was dreaming.

This time, Harry was on the lookout for anything different. Harry noticed the same old things and sighed as he realized that this dream would end like any other dream.

He saw the hand gripping his dream self and whirling him around to face the person and Harry turned, too. But this time, there was no bellowing Ron. There was no alarm clock going off at the wrong time.

Tonight, Harry followed the fingers to the hand to the arm to the sleeve of a flowing dress to the neck of which multiple necklaces hung to the face of Professor Trelawney. Harry gasped, but no one heard him.

His dream self was frozen with fear at the look she was giving him. It was her prophesizing, glassy eyes and strange voice with two pitches that told Harry what he had spent weeks waiting for:

"A boy." Both Harry's stared in confusion and disappointment at the Professor. That was it? But she opened her mouth again and Harry listened hopefully.

"You will fall in love with a boy. A boy of a different sort. Someone you would last think of. You don't get along now, but you are the perfect fit. He completes your heart, mind, and soul, because he is your polar opposite."

By now, the dreaming Harry was lost for speech. His mouth was hanging wide open. Then, Harry heard a small voice in the back of his mind, which he knew to be the Harry that was asleep in his four-corner bed. Harry took one more glance at the scene in front of him which featured a scared, speechless, dream-Harry and Professor Trelawney with a tight grip on the Harry, and slowly returned to consciousness.

He was certainly in bed, and there was someone leaning over him with a candle in hand. He was drenched in sweat and he was confused.

Suddenly, there was a small pressure on his nose and everything came into focused. His mind grew less fuzzy and he knew someone had put his glasses on him, but he didn't dare look up at the person standing over him in fear that he would forget his dream.

"Paper" he croaked. A piece of paper and a quill was pushed into his hand. He quickly wrote the prophesy down and then looked up into Hermione's face, with Ron a mere feet away as well.

"So who was it?" Ron asked, excited. Harry gulped.

"Trelawney." Harry said. Hermione was reading the prophesy and Harry could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Look, I know this is the weirdest thing to ever grace my life, but that's what she said." Harry insisted.

"Oh, Harry, I believe you, but don't you see?" She asked. Harry and Ron stared blankly at her.

"It's a Slytherin!" She said. Ron had a cow.

"No, Harry, you can't. I put my foot down!" He said. Hermione looked around the room and shushed them.

"We'll talk more in the morning, ok?" She asked. The boys nodded and she left. Harry and Ron went back to sleep, but Harry got to the hand part in his dream before waking up again.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chap was kind of boring, but whatever. Please review if you so wish 


End file.
